<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren Song by SchrodingersCat_DoA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665248">Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersCat_DoA/pseuds/SchrodingersCat_DoA'>SchrodingersCat_DoA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Interludes, Beaches, Costal Village, M/M, Marine Biology, Teen Years, mermaid au, shifting pov, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersCat_DoA/pseuds/SchrodingersCat_DoA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been dying to write a Mermaid AU and finally found inspiration for it while re-reading Kuroko so welcome to my multi-chapter fic!</p><p>I"m not expecting much readership here considering how old the manga is but any and all comments are welcome.  Especially for those who are like me and are hoping for new stories to pop up.</p><p>Tags will be updated as needed.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been dying to write a Mermaid AU and finally found inspiration for it while re-reading Kuroko so welcome to my multi-chapter fic!</p><p>I"m not expecting much readership here considering how old the manga is but any and all comments are welcome.  Especially for those who are like me and are hoping for new stories to pop up.</p><p>Tags will be updated as needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the early morning, it was the height of summer in Recognition and the heat was already edging into sweltering. Add in the humidity from being so close to the docks and Kotone could feel sticky sweat forming along her hairline. Her light clothing did little to help with the heat and humidity, sticking to her in uncomfortable ways. The coolness of her house called to her but she was on a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kotone debated about whether or not she should lift her legs from the chair she sat on, whether it would be better to unstick the skin on the back of her thighs from the chair now or later, the chair across the small table from her was moved from her sight. She sat up from her hunched-over position and winced as the skin on her thighs tugged. A tumbler was shoved at her face and she reached at it, relieved when she felt the cool condensation on her fingers. Kotone brought the metal straw to her lips and drew a sip of the refreshing drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few more sips, her teeth grinding against the protective rubber at the end of the straw before she placed it with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the table. She smacked her lips and gave a dramatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> before taking up her previous position, hunching over the table with her elbows pressed into the latticed surface and propping her chin upon her woven hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why did you insist I meet you out here so early again?" questioned Kotone's new companion as she took her seat and placed her own tumbler on the tabletop. "I had to sneak out, ya know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone pulled her chin from her hands and flipped her left wrist toward her in a sharp motion. The exercise tracker-watch combo lit up to display the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:53 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're cutting it close," murmured Kotone as she placed her chin back on her hands and focused over her companion's shoulder to gaze toward the further end of the dock. She couldn't see all the way down with the different buildings and shacks in the way but she knew where her mission would be coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't actually answer my question, Kotone," replied her companion. Kotone didn't need to see her friend's face to know that there was a frown splashed across her lips. She also knew that her friend's eyebrow would be raised to give her an unamused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost time," Kotone said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she sat up straight, her back ramrod. Her hands gripped the edges of her shorts as she pushed into her thighs. She cocked her head, straining to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" asked her friend, irritation clear in her voice. Kotone shushed her with a frantic flap of her hand as she turned her head so that her ear was in the general direction of the end of the dock. She could just make out the purr of an engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone turned and focused on the area of the docks she could see. From the corner of her eye, she could see her friend had turned in the same direction. Her chest began burning and Kotone realized she was holding her breath. She consciously breathed out and rolled her shoulders and neck to release some of the tension that built up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her focus pointed entirely at the dock, Kotone caught the sound of approaching footsteps, boat shoes clunking against the aged wood of the docks. As they drew closer, they got louder, and Kotone found herself giddy with excitement before realizing that they would definitely be noticed if they continued to stare as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Kotone whisper-yelled as she grabbed at her friend's arm to draw her attention around. Her eyes flicked between the dock and her friend's irritated scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" her friend asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretend you're talking to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretend you are talking! To me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am talking to you, you little idiot, what do you mean pretend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two girls whisper-argued, Kotone caught a tall, tanned man emerging from behind the buildings. He walked with an easy, loping stride due to his long legs. The heat and humidity of the morning must have gotten to the man too as he clutched a laptop bag and his shirt in one hand. The tanned expanse of his torso was on display, showing off the multitude of tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. Kotone hadn't ever got a close enough look to determine what all the tattoos were but she could tell the common themes were marine life and tribal-esque patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There!" Kotone whisper-yelled with a jut of her chin in the man's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-" her friend began as she started to turn toward the direction Kotone indicated but Kotone grabbed her arm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can't just turn around like that!" Kotone furiously whispered as she split her attention between her friend and the man. As far as she could tell, he paid them no attention, his own focus single-minded as he walked the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I looking or not looking, what is it?" her friend whispered back, leaning into Kotone's face, her voice heavy on the sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the man walked by their table and Kotone was sure he wouldn't turn to look at them, she released her hold on her friend. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, her friend didn't hesitate to whip around fast enough that Kotone was mildly worried about whiplash. She watched as her friend spotted the tall man and could tell that she was following his retreating back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what you had me come out here for? You realize it's summer break, yeah? I could still be sleeping," her friend said as she turned back to face Kotone, irritation and confusion warring for a place on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend scoffed as she sat back in her chair, hard enough that the back of it creaked. Kotone remained patient as her friend picked up her tumbler and sipped at the cool drink. Her blue eyes - a weird but common trait amongst the residents of Recognition despite their Asian heritage - bounced between Kotone and the man until he was well out of sight. She placed her tumbler back on the table, leaned forward so that one elbow rested on the tabletop, and rested her cheek against her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Mizuki?" Kotone prompted as she leaned in toward her friend until their elbows bumped. She nudged her friend repeatedly until she had knocked Mizuki's elbow out from beneath her. In response, Mizuki huffed and shoved at Kotone, slumping back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know?" Mizuki asked as she eyed up Kotone, her mouth twisted into a half frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone watched as Mizuki's eyebrows rose high enough to disappear behind her shaggy bangs. She could taste the incredulity and disbelief rolling off of Mizuki. If Kotone didn't know better, she suspected that Mizuki was getting ready to haul off and smack the hell out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're curious?" Mizuki repeated, deadpan and without an ounce of humor. Her voice was flat as her face fell into a neutral mask that betrayed none of her thoughts. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleaded</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whined</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my ears for days to join you out on the docks at this ungodly hour of the morning because you're curious about Mr. Tall-Dark-N-Handsome's name? Bull-fucking-shit, Kotone. You better start talking or I'm going to leave you here by yourself and leave you on your own for the rest of the summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone let out a long, drawn-out whine at Mizuki and widened her eyes at her friend. However, Mizuki wasn't buying what she was selling, instead crossing her arms across her chest and face twisting into an unimpressed mask that demanded answers. Her blue eyes turned hard, like gleaming sapphires, as they leveled on Kotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to explain," Kotone began as she slumped down in her chair, finally pulling the skin of her legs away from where they had fused to the metal portions. She winced and bounced her legs to shake the stinging pain out of the back of her legs. She looked to Mizuki who remained unimpressed while twirling her hand in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it</span>
  </em>
  <span> motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone gave a pitchy groan and slid even further down into her seat, sliding to the edge in a precarious position that could have her sliding all the way to the ground. "Fine, fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kotone grouched, waving a hand in front of her face as if fending off an intrusive and annoying fly. Despite her statement, Kotone grumbled for a few more minutes under her breath, making noises of discontent, and let her eyes rove anywhere but her waiting friend. Realizing her friend was indeed going to make her spill, Kotone closed her eyes, let out one more groan, and then crossed her arms across the tabletop, resting her cheek atop of them and looked to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been coming here, what?" Kotone mused with a small hum as she squinted her eyes at Mizuki, her internal math muscles creaking in a slow grind. "About twelve years now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuki squinted back at Kotone, her own thoughts visible in her eyes as she did her own calculations. "I'd say about that, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet, I don't even know that guy's name. I've seen him the last few years pretty consistently and I think I vaguely remember seeing him at times when I was younger. Even though I'm just a summer-goer, I still know most people by sight, if not by name, in this village. I could probably even tell you at least one tidbit about each person. But him. I don't know anything about him except the obvious," Kotone explained as she maintained her position on her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be fair, Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps to himself," Mizuki replied, her posture and glare relaxing the more Kotone talked. She threw a glance in the direction that Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> had disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, I didn't even realize he was a university professor. I'm guessing in marine biology?" Kotone inquired, her head tilting as much as it could against her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I think he's published some papers. I've heard some of the adults talk about it around town. I think his father did the same thing," Mizuki said with a noncommittal shrug. "But that still doesn't really explain why you're so interested in him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw him once," Kotone stated, her gaze leveling on Mizuki and intense as if she was trying to convey something without giving away exactly what it was. "Last year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like you've seen him more than once," Mizuki replied with a lifted eyebrow and an inflection that made the statement sound more like a question. The confusion on her face was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not what I mean," Kotone said with a click of her tongue as she adjusted her position so that her chin now rested on her arms. "This is going to sound creepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made me get up at what felt like the ass crack of dawn to wait for Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show him to me. You're already creepy so I don't know why you're hesitating now," Mizuki said. Kotone flung an arm out to smack at Mizuki in an embarrassed but playful manner before returning it to grip at her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was doing one of my runs last year and it was a little later than normal. You know how I like to start and end my runs on the beach?" Kotone asked, although she didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "The sun had just set and I was making my way down the beach by that rock outcropping, that big one that has a bunch of rocks sticking up. Sort of makes a protected tidal pool when the tide is low?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuki nodded and twirled her hand indicating she knew what Kotone was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I was running by there and I see someone swimming out so I kind of slow down and watch. Just curious, ya know? But then I see them pull themselves up onto something that's a distance out. I don't know if it's a sandbar or submerged rock or what, but they pull themselves up and sit there, looking out into the Sound. I didn't think anything of it at the time and continue on my run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On my way back, it's full dark and I'm running back past the outcropping and nearly have a heart attack. Something kind of just </span>
  <em>
    <span>burst</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the water and it startled me. I end up yelling like a Final Girl and falling. Before I can beg for my life from whoever or whatever just came out of the water, there's this tan hand waving in front of my face. I take it automatically and I'm pulled up by, who I now know is, Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He basically grunts an apology at me, tells me I should pay attention more, and then walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the thing that really stuck with me was that he just looked so fucking sad," Kotone finishes, her chin on the uncomfortable tabletop, voice breathy and rising, as her arms waving along with her storytelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That's it?" asks Kotone, her voice disbelieving as she sits up in her chair, her eyes on Mizuki who had picked up her drink and began taking long pulls on the straw. Her face had crumpled in thought, brows pulled together and eyes unfocused as her thoughts turned inward. Mizuki's sips on the straw turned noisy as her drink ran dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone kept her focus on Mizuki, waiting for a more appropriate response. She watched as her friend chewed on the rubber end of her straw and could see her mouth moving as Mizuki internally debated with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine," Mizuki said more to herself as she placed her empty drink tumbler back onto the tabletop with a light thunk. She turned her attention on Kotone and Kotone found her shoulders squaring up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really sure what you saw but I know what you're talking about. It's like one of the fifty thousand stories we have here," Mizuki said, her hand flopping about to indicate the fifty thousand stories that were floating around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you the watered-down version because that's really all I know. And I don't know how much of this is true. I've heard bits and pieces over the years and it's not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to go ask Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> if this is all true. The man may be fine as hell but he looks like he'd toss just about anyone into the Sound if they pissed him off. Probably feed them to the fishes he studies too," Mizuki said under her breath with wide eyes and Kotone couldn't help the small snort that left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, yeah. Right. It was like fourteen years ago or something. Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a summer-goer too, before. Helped his dad with his research, maybe, I dunno. But he palled around with a few of the locals here. Apparently, they were a group of troublemakers but not the bad kind. More like the kind that kept the adults on their toes. Harmless, I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His dad had written a bunch of papers about the Sound. I had to read a couple for biology. They're good. Accessible enough for a bunch of high schoolers at least. I guess they helped draw a lot of attention to the Sound for both tourism and research. Kind of revitalized the place? Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But something happened and some big-name researcher showed up one summer. No one thought anything about it at first but I guess he started causing issues. Chumming the waters which is a huge no-no here. Sharks were getting close to the beaches which is always a risk but they were getting brave. And I think he was fucking up the Sound's ecosystem more than he was helping or researching it. But, and again, it's a weird story and I don't know how much of it is true, he was like a weird cryptozoology guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A what?" Kotone interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I'm saying it right, but cryptozoology? It's like the people who hunt bigfoot or the abominable snowman and all that weird shit," explained Mizuki with a pinched face as she tried to remember what it was a cryptozoologist did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sure, I think I know what you're talking about. But why was that kind of guy here? Last I knew, you didn't have any bigfoot sightings," Kotone asked, quizzical and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on. The mermaids? You know, the hugely prevalent theme in everything this place has to offer," Mizuki said, exasperated as she turned and gestured at what seemed to be like the entire village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Weird but yes, okay. Mermaids. The guy was hunting mermaids." Kotone struggled to keep a straight face, her lips quivering as she pushed down the urge to laugh at the ridiculous sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I said it was a weird story. I don't know what you want from me. I already feel stupid saying all of this aloud but you wanted to know and I'm telling you what I've heard. Now can I continue or are you going to laugh about the mermaid hunter?" Mizuki looked a little put out and a lot irritated. Kotone schooled her features, not wanting to ruin her chance to learn more about the mysterious Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuki eyed her for a few moments before leveling a sigh and picking the story back up. "Anyway, the big researcher is causing issues because he is, apparently, actually looking for evidence of mermaids and not really researching the marine life in the Sound. I guess some of the legends about this place convinced him that mermaids were real here and he was determined to find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, it gets a little fuzzy but I guess Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his group of friends ran afoul of the mermaid hunter. I can't remember his name so I'm just going with mermaid hunter. And I'm not exactly sure what happened to start the bad blood but I'm guessing it has to do with the elder Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> being a professor and researcher who, ya know, respected the Sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it was, it eventually came to a boiling point, and supposedly the mermaid hunter kidnapped Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mizuki said as she held up her hand to hold off Kotone's questions with a look that indicated she'd end the story right there if Kotone interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s gang then supposedly went after them despite warnings of a bad storm coming in. It only gets fuzzier with even less information but I guess they got Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> back from the guy. By then though, the storm had hit full force, and getting back to shore wasn't going to be an easy feat. The mermaid hunter's boat had somehow already been lost at sea but through some divine intervention, the gang of teenagers made it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except, not all of them made it back. At some point one of them was also lost at sea. And the story goes that it was Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s boyfriend which is why people see him swimming out to the rock you saw him on last year. As far as I know, he does that swim every night," Mizuki finished as she sat back in her chair, slumping down as if the story had taken a toll on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone couldn't help the shocked look that crept onto her face as Mizuki regaled the tale of Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of all the directions the story could have taken, that was not the one she was expecting. "That's sad as fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And most of it probably isn't true," Mizuki shot back, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the story. "People here like to make up shit and get all dramatic-like. Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably just likes the swim and he definitely likes his privacy so the whole sitting on the rock thing is probably him just enjoying some 'me time.' But that's not interesting enough so someone in the village brewed up their own story and passed it around, and since all of us villagers are apparently suckers for a good story, we kept up the story at his expense. It's probably why he doesn't interact with anyone. He's just irritated by the way some people talk about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone gave a noncommittal hum and tapped her finger against her chin in thought. She had to admit, Mizuki was more than likely right. At least, Mizuki's version made more sense than the story she just told. Kotone did have a question though. "What about the boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one that's supposedly lost at sea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what was his name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know," Mizuki replied with a half-frown and a shrug. "It's just one of the great mysteries. I don't necessarily doubt that there was a boyfriend but he probably just moved away. Or never came back after that summer. If I don't know his name, I'd hazard a guess he was just a summer-goer. And I don't ever remember the name being mentioned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right on that one. If he was a villager, I would assume that I'd even know the name if he really was lost at sea," Kotone agreed as she picked up her drink. The heat and humidity of the morning, quickly ramping up as the time passed, had sapped the last of the coolness from the drink Mizuki had brought her but she enjoyed the lukewarm drink nevertheless. It soothed her parched throat as she took a deep draw through the straw. "Still though. When I saw Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span> last year he looked sad. And I don't think you can argue that he doesn't look sad on a normal day. There's just something reserved about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I don't know what you want me to say. He's a private person, Kotone. I think he probably just wants to be left alone," Mizuki said as she heaved a sigh and another shrug. She fiddled with her empty tumbler, stirring the straw around and making it clatter against the tumbler's metal sides. "What are you going to do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotone returned Mizuki's shrug with her own, pushing her own now empty tumbler toward Mizuki to take back with her. "Maybe I'll talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I literally just said he probably wants to be left alone. Where in that statement did you get 'he wants to talk to a seventeen-year-old nosy girl who can't mind her own business'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that," Kotone said with an amused smirk, pointing accusingly at Mizuki, "was far more aggressive than it needed to be."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read!  My plan is to update this story every two weeks on Monday.</p><p>Any feedback is greatly appreciated and kudos are always a great thing to wake up to in the morning!</p><p>Also, I discovered the incorrect quotes generator and it's a thing of beauty.  Please find an incorrect quote at the end.</p><p>Finally, and just because I can, I've decided to include song recs as well.  For this chapter, GIRL LIKE ME by Black Eyed Peas &amp; Shakira.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time he laid eyes on Kagami it made such an impact on his four-year-old self that it remains one of his clearest and oldest memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pre-dawn light had cast a quiet glow on the little village known as Recognition. Other than himself and his father, there was little movement and noise as they walked their way through the winding streets of the seaside village. Aomine had his chubby hand in his father's warm, dry one and let his father lead them as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grumbled under his breath, not an early riser even during the best of times. His father chuckled softly, shaking their joined hands in an effort to further rouse Aomine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought this was what you wanted, Daiki?" his father asked with amusement evident in his voice. Aomine squinted up toward his father to see a soft smile on his face and twinkling eyes. "Is it too early for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than dignify his father with a response, Aomine had grumbled some more and squeezed his father's hand three times in rapid succession. His father squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, Daiki, it'll be worth it," his father had said as he led them toward the docks where even the gulls remained quiet, sleeping with their heads tucked back under their wings. They passed by dock after dock, the steady lapping of waves on stone and sand and wood, along with the creaking of empty boats the only noise. As they neared the end of the dock, Aomine briefly wondered if his dad was going to walk them right off into the water but was snapped from his thought when his father nudged him down the last boat dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple boat was idling at the end of the dock, its engine a soft purr in the quiet. There was nothing special about it, as far as Aomine's four-year-old eyes could tell. It was bigger than some boats he had seen and smaller than some boats he had seen. It was white with red and black accents. There was an enclosed captain's cabin at the front - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his father had taught him. He was more interested in the two people standing at the end of the dock, near the boat. One was his dad's size, probably the boat's captain. The other one was just about as big as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached, Aomine's eyes never wavered from the other boy, eyes glued to his back. It wasn't until they were only a few feet away and his father had called out to "Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>senchou</span>
  </em>
  <span>" that the other boy turned around to face the visitors. He could feel his heart stutter in his chest and he stumbled, held up only by his father's grip. Dark red met dark blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy was tanned, although not as tanned as Aomine himself. His short, shaggy hair was a red gradient, bright near his crown and darkening to almost black at the tips. His face was impassive but his eyes sparked with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine and his father came to a halt just steps away from the boy and his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Aomine-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hakase</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" laughed the other boy's father. Aomine's father laughed along with the joke that Aomine didn't understand and the two traded firm handshakes. The boy's father clapped his own on the arm. "Who do we have here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine pulled his attention from the red eyes that drilled into his own to look up at the other adult. He found similar eyes gazing down at him, but they were closer to brown than red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, this is my son, Daiki," Aomine's father replied by way of introduction. "He'll be my research assistant this morning, if that's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's perfect!" replied Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>senchou</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his face splitting into a wide smile as he dropped a large hand onto the other boy's head. "I was planning on bringing my Taiga along, as long as you didn't mind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine turned his attention back onto the boy - Kagami Taiga - and found the red eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daiki," his father said, his voice suddenly very close to his ear. Aomine jerked his head around and met his fathers cool blue eyes. "What do you say? Do you think you can get along with Taiga?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine's head swiveled back around and his eyes found red once more. They mesmerized him, pulling him toward the other boy. They glittered with a number of things: mischief, challenge, determination. A little bit of wariness. They reminded him of the red betta his father had at home, shimmering and shifting in the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Aomine replied with a sharp nod of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as any four-year-old child struck by love and with the firm, confident knowledge that they were going to grow up to marry the object of their affection would do, Aomine followed up the confirmation with a declaration of said love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But his eyebrows are stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daiki!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"-Daiki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Aomine hummed, pulling his attention away from his phone where he had just texted Kagami. His father stood on the opposite side of the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room, a bowl of <em>tamago kake gohan</em> balanced in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked what your plans for today were," said the elder Aomine, amusement at the younger's distraction evident in the half tilt of his lips and crinkle around his eyes. He had aged since that memory, the wrinkles around his eyes more or less permanent, and his skin taking on the quality of leather from being out in the sun so much. He slid the bowl of food across the countertop with just the right amount of speed that it came to a halt right in front of Aomine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine Raiden was a single father of one - although, at times when Daiki was growing up, it had felt like raising an army - and a research marine biology professor at Tokyo University of Marine Science and Technology. During most of the year he was regaled to a lab for his research while splitting his time with lecturing but during summer break he spent his time outside conducting the most important aspects of his research. For the past twenty years he had done research in the waters of Recognition Sound, a unique body of water that connected to the Pacific Ocean. The professor's work and discoveries garnered him recognition in his field and even helped the tourism trade of the sleepy little village. It also meant that the younger Aomine had been dragged to the village for as long as he could remember, a free research assistant for the elder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine opened his mouth to respond to his father as he lifted his chopsticks, ready to tuck into the food, when his phone pinged to indicate a notification. With his free hand, Aomine swiped open his phone.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Courts?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aomine typed out a quick response before returning his phone to the bar top. "I'm meeting Kagami at the courts in ten," Aomine replied to his father as he tucked into his breakfast, inhaling the eggs, rice, and other fixings of the food his father had prepared. He could hear his father chuckle, even as the elder Aomine turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think you can make it in ten?" quipped the elder as he rummaged in the refrigerator, pulling a gallon of orange juice and a bottle of water from within. Aomine's only response was to shovel the food in quicker as he watched his father pull a glass from the cupboards for the orange juice. His father was quick to fill the glass with orange juice and replace the gallon jug back in the fridge. He turned back around to face Aomine and slid the bottle of cold water over the bar as he had the bowl. Aomine was ready for it and caught it in his free hand, finishing up his breakfast in record time. He sat back in his chair and slid the bowl back toward his father who caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bet I can make it in eight," Aomine said with a smirk as he slipped off of the bar stool, the bottle of water still in hand, and snatched up his phone to shove into his pocket. His father snorted in amusement at Aomine's confidence, waving the boy off. Aomine snapped a two-fingered salute back at his father and stepped into the <em>genkan</em> where he was quick to slip on his shoes. With a quick "bye!" tossed over his shoulder, Aomine was sidling out of the door and setting out in a light jog toward the street courts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone jounced in the pocket of his basketball shorts, its weight tugging the pair of shorts downward. Aomine held the phone against his leg with one hand to avoid losing his pants, jogging with an awkward lope as he pumped one arm. The constant breeze that ran through the village swept Aomine's blue bangs back and dried any sweat that appeared. The smell of the salt-tinged air was refreshing, filling Aomine's lungs with clean air. He wove his way through the familiar streets, throwing up his free hand anytime someone recognized the blunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning onto the final street, Aomine was jogging down hill with his eyes sweeping ahead of him, seeking. It took little effort to find the towering redhead that was Kagami. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the little village. Other than his ridiculous hair, Kagami was one of the handful of people within the village over six feet tall. He stood enclosed in the fenced court, dribbling a basketball before taking a shot, only to jog to the hoop, scoop the ball up, and repeat. Aomine followed Kagami's movements, admiring the smooth but aggressive playstyle, so very similar to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aomine approached, he slowed to a walk and tugged open the gate to the courts, the metal of the fence rattling as he did so. Kagami sunk another shot and Aomine pulled the gate closed, latching it without thought. He strode past the wooden benches that were weathered but well taken care of, and dropped the bottle of water, along with his phone, onto one. He went down to one knee, checked his shoestrings, switched knees to check the other one, and was back up in time to see Kagami walking toward him, ball bouncing, and a stupidly wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I heard some dumbass gasping for breath," Kagami said as he caught the bouncing ball and cradled between his right arm and hip. His grin got impossibly wider as his dark red eyes met Aomine's dark blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot, you were just hearing yourself," Aomine replied without missing a beat, his own face twisting up into a lopsided grin. He stepped out onto the court, bringing him into Kagami's space, taking in the redhead now that he was up close. The other wore a plain black t-shirt and red shorts, along with a pair of red Jordans that he could admire. What really caught Aomine's gaze though were the new tattoos on Kagami's upper forearms, just beneath his elbows. They covered a third of Kagami's forearms, banded, wrapping all the way around. They were in the same combination of angular and flowing tribal patterns as the other tattoos Aomine knew Kagami had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine made a mental note to ask Kagami about them later. For now, the focus was basketball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two young men squared off, neither willing to back down from the unspoken challenge that had arisen between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Kagami asked, quirking a brow at Aomine. He began dribbling the ball again, confident in his movements as he kept his red eyes on Aomine's face. His grin turned challenging as it became more of a baring of teeth, sharp canines prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine rolled his neck out and rolled his shoulders back, releasing the tension that had built up since arriving to the courts. He let his eyes fall shut as his body popped and cracked, his head tilting from one shoulder to the other. Satisfied that he was loose, he opened his eyes to Kagami biting at the corner of his lower lip, the redhead's eyes in the vicinity of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only one who can beat me is me," replied Aomine. Kagami's eyes snapped back to Aomine's face and widened at the declaration before narrowing, his shark-toothed grin taking up residence on his face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami opened his mouth to retort but Aomine didn't wait to hear what was said. Taking advantage of Kagami's flat, square stance, Aomine faded to the left, jabbed out his right arm, knocking the bouncing ball away from Kagami, and took off after it. He got his right hand on the bouncing ball and brought it under his control, twisting to the left and bouncing the ball across his body to dribble with his left hand. Aomine heard Kagami curse under his breath and he barked out a laugh as Kagami struggled to play catch-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aomine approached the 3-point line, he felt, rather than saw, Kagami cut behind him toward the left. Aomine bounced the ball across his body again to control the ball with his right and brought up his left arm to guard against Kagami. Kagami's bulk came into view out of the corner of Aomine's eye as the redhead tried to press Aomine to the far right of the court, outside of the 3-point line. Aomine pulled up short, pivoted and twisted to the right while bouncing the ball behind his back and crossbody which took him into a near-pirouette away from and then around Kagami. He reached his left hand out, catching the basketball with the tips of his fingers, and cut hard to the right, forcing Kagami to the outside of the 3-point line. With the way cleared, Aomine drove in toward the basket. Steps away from it, Aomine sprung upward, flipped the ball beneath one leg into his right hand, and brought the orange globe around and down into the awaiting hoop. As the ball smashed through the ring, the backboard shook at the violence and Aomine landed, bending his knees as he hit the pavement to soften the blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami was already there, basketball under his control and bouncing rhythmically against the blacktop. He reached out with his free hand and knocked it into one of Aomine's shoulders, pushing the blunette away from him with a laugh. "That was cheap and you know it!" Kagami accused with a grin on his face, any hard feelings nonexistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta stay on your toes, Bakagami," replied Aomine, a smirk twisting his lips as he took up a defensive position before Kagami. He took up a wide stance, knees bent and balanced on the balls of his feet. He held his hands out wide at hip height. Rather than square up against Kagami though, he created an opening on his left side, a rather obvious attempt at directing Kagami where he wanted him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine watched as Kagami's eyes narrowed and could see the gears turning in his head. Kagami kept his position loose and relaxed but Aomine could just make out the subtle twitches he had learned to read over the years. The bouncing ball was slow and easy to see. It was Kagami's own trick to try and draw Aomine into an attempt at a steal, thereby creating a larger opening for him to pass through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two players hung in a moment of suspension. Aomine felt as if the moment in time had frozen for the briefest of seconds. In that time, he knew what was going to happen, his basketball instincts kicking in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With preternatural speed, Kagami dropped low, faked to Aomine's left, faded right, faked a drive, crossed over the ball, and was moving back to the left. Aomine's body mirrored Kagami's but he was already twisting and moving to his left when Kagami committed to the drive. Kagami had his left arm up to guard Aomine, trying to keep him off his side, but Aomine's speed was greater as he cut into Kagami's path. Kagami was forced to pull up short and slide back in toward the center of the court, threading the orange ball between his legs and into his left hand. Aomine didn't hesitate as he used his body and height to push Kagami back toward the edge of the court but Kagami fought back, using his wider shoulders to muscle Aomine. He was able to force his way into the paint but Aomine didn't make it easy for him as they fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a game Aomine was used to playing. Which is why he was caught off guard when Kagami accelerated toward the basket only to stop, pull back into a fadeaway jump that had him leaning back way too far, and shooting a lob. The chain net rattled as the basketball passed through the hoop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine couldn't help the surprised blink and raised eyebrows as Kagami landed out of the formless shot. "You've been practicing," Aomine found himself saying before he could stop. It had even sounded a little bit impressed. "That was my shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami chuckled as he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat that had started forming from his. It revealed a plane of hard abs and cut V-lines that held Aomine's attention until the shirt fell back into place. Aomine raised his eyes to see mirth in Kagami's eyes and a wicked smile on his face. "Well if I want to beat the best I have to learn from the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami's response had Aomine's eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. He was a little concerned he'd never be able to find them again so surprised he was at Kagami's mild admission. "And here I thought once a Bakagami, always a Bakagami but it seems like you have learned something over these years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami tipped his head back, exposing the line of his throat, as he let out a loud and unrestrained laugh. It was melodic and hypnotic, the sound of crashing waves hidden within. And it was a laugh that did things to Aomine so to distract himself from it, he turned from the sight and walked toward the ball that had come to rest against the fence. Aomine bent to pick it up and rolled it along his arms, across his chest, before setting it in a balanced spin on his fingers. When he turned back to face Kagami, he saw the other was watching him with an intensity that had the hair on his arms and the back of his neck sticking up. It was similar to the look Kagami had when they faced off on the court but it had a heat that had Aomine's gut twisting. Aomine stepped back onto the court with care, a wary predator facing off and waiting for the other to make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sensation Aomine was used to when it came to Kagami, although it wasn't the norm. Aomine was used to being the panther in a clowder of domestics but when he was with Kagami, at times it felt like he was a barracuda facing down a great white. He was deadly in his own right but Kagami was something else, something that could swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead was, for the most part, an open book. He was a bad liar and so avoided doing just that, preferring to be open and honest. Despite this, Aomine always had the feeling there was more to Kagami, that if he took the time to hold the book up to the light, he'd see a hidden text. But Aomine wasn't a scholar or a discoverer and figured if Kagami wanted to share something, he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First to ten?" Aomine questioned, the ball still spinning on his finger and voice less aggressive, less harsh than it was only minutes ago. It was enough to break Kagami's thoughts, whatever they might have been, and the redhead was grinning like an idiot once more. Aomine watched as Kagami ran his hand through his hair, putting it in disarray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sounds good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine tipped his hand and let the spinning ball fall to the court. It bounced back up to meet Aomine's fingertips. Kagami slid into a defensive position and Aomine slipped into his own loose stance, limbs and body feeling weightless and unstoppable. He let his wild instincts take over as he approached the redhead. His instincts whispered a lot of things to him, from the way Kagami was going to move to the most optimal path to the basket. They were all whispers Aomine had heard before but a new whisper, unrelated to the game he was playing, brushed against him, soft and fleeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It warned him that if he were to run, he'd be pursued, that the hunt would be on and Kagami wouldn't stop until he'd caught his prey. Because at some point over the years, the summers that the duo spent together, Aomine had become just that to the other: prey. He didn't know when the switch from two simple predators sharing the same space happened or when he had become aware of it. It might have been the first time Aomine caught Kagami staring at him intently or maybe the year that Kagami had shown up with his first tattoo and the scar that split his left eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was when Aomine had looked at the other and imagined what it would be like to be pinned beneath the broad redhead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we have a little bit of a past between Aomine and Kagami.  I wonder what it holds.</p><p>Translations:<br/>Hakase: Honorific used with someone of better education, generally a university professor.<br/>Senchou: Honorific used when speaking with a captain, specifically of a ship<br/>Genkan: Traditional entryway into a Japanese home where shoes are left<br/>Tamago kake gohan: A popular Japanese breakfast food consisting of rice with raw egg</p><p>Incorrect quote:<br/>Aomine, standing with his back turned: I've been expecting you, Kagami.<br/>Kagami: How did you do that without turning around?<br/>Aomine:...To be perfectly honest, the first couple of people I did that to were not you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song recommendation for this chapter is Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer.</p>
<p>Thanks again for stopping by.  I'm having a lot of fun with this fic so I hope you are too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lukewarm water of the shower sloshed over Aomine's upturned face cooling his previously overheated body. It was relaxing and refreshing as the water washed away the sweat and grime from his game with Kagami. They had played a few rounds of ten-point games - seven, to be exact. They had ended in Aomine's overall win. He'd taken four of the games and Kagami hadn't made it easy for him. Aomine could admit he was impressed with the redhead's growth. It hadn't been unexpected as Kagami's skills in the game grew leaps and bounds over the years but it was a surprise that Aomine had to work so hard for his wins. It was a good surprise though, one that re-instilled the love of the game in him. Kagami had always had that effect on him though, even when he was just starting out and posed little competition to Aomine who might as well have been raised on the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the water turned cooler, Aomine shook himself free of his thoughts and began working through his shower routine. He picked up the green shampoo bottle and squeezed a dollop of the stuff into his hand, a burst of light mint wafting in the steam. He lathered it in until the suds were slipping down his face before dipping his head beneath the stream of water, letting the bubbles slip away. Next was the conditioner which he combed through his blue hair with his fingers, letting it rest there as he picked up the body wash. He popped the cap and received a hint of sandalwood in turn. Using a natural loofa, Aomine scrubbed his body clean, the rough texture of the loofa leaving a tingling sensation on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with his cleaning, Aomine stepped beneath the spray that edged into cold. The water sluiced over his tanned skin to carry away the body wash while he shifted his fingers through his hair to help relieve it of the conditioner. He tipped his head forward to let the cool water beat against his shoulders, enjoying the small massage it provided as it relaxed him further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine stood beneath the stream of water until it turned full cold. He tipped his head back to let the cold water wash over his face once more before turning the water off. He pulled back the shower curtain decorated with an ocean background and fish - to no one's surprise - and stepped from the tub. A squishy bathmat in the shape of a fish, specifically a Majestic Angelfish, was laid outside of the shower to greet Aomine. He appreciated the thickness and softness of the mat as he pulled a towel off the rack and began drying himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Aomine had dried himself of most of the water, he wrapped the fluffy blue towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. A plume of steam followed Aomine into the hallway as he padded his way to his bedroom, the hardwood floors cool against his bare feet. The white of his half-closed door greeted him, along with a hanging nameplate in the shape of a Blacktip Shark, and Aomine slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His room was dark and cool as he kept the light to a minimum and the ceiling fan on. The shades were closed on his windows leaving only thin lines of sunshine cast on his floor. The room was a weird amalgamation of interests. Since he used the room only a couple of months throughout the year, the room hadn't changed so much as been added to. The most prevalent theme was marine life, although Aomine was never sure if it was because his father was a marine biologist or if it was because coastal villages just tended to run with it. Probably a combination of both in Aomine's case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A close second was basketball which had been in his life almost as long as marine life had been. Basketballs of varying sizes and stages of inflation littered the room, along with posters of players and teams both new and old. A line of basketball shoes were pushed up against one wall, a small shrine of retired kicks that Aomine hadn't wanted to part with but didn't want cluttering his room back in Tokyo. Old basketball magazines were laid out and stacked on the avail</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other smaller interests such as video games, crime novels, idols, and even some Japanese history created a mish-mash of things scattered and displayed around the room. They filled the space between basketball and marine life, all coming together to paint a picture of Aomine. Despite the limited amount of time Aomine spent in the room, it still managed to be an accurate reflection of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine made his way to his dresser as his skin began prickling with the cool air. He pulled open a few drawers to tug a few items of clothing from each, throwing them onto the bed. Clothes selected, Aomine bumped the drawers closed and turned to face the bed. He whipped the towel off of his waist, bundled it up, and lobbed it toward his laundry basket, not bothering to watch as it landed. He bent toward the bed and began pulling on his clothing. He stepped into his red boxer briefs before shimmying into a pair of jeans. Aomine slipped on the white tank top next, tugging the loose piece of clothing over his head and then running his hand down the front to flatten it out. It displayed the Nike swoosh and a few words in English that he couldn't read. Finishing up getting dressed, Aomine pulled on a pair of brand new socks, the fancy kind with arch support that would be lost by tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed and refreshed, Aomine scooped up his phone that he had tossed on his bed prior to his shower and exited his room. As he walked down the hallway into the living room area, he tapped in his passcode to unlock his phone. It lit up with a few notifications. Entering the living room, Aomine beelined it to the couch where he let himself flop onto it, kicking up his feet. He rested his head on one arm rest while his legs hung clear over the opposite end. Pulling down the notification bar, Aomine reached with his free arm toward the low coffee table and fumbled around until he made contact with the remote. As he cleared unimportant notifications from his phone, he turned on the TV and mindlessly flipped through the channels until he heard a soothing voice speaking. He returned the remote to the table and clicked open his text notifications.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> Kagami-kun let me know that you arrived here yesterday evening. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> Please be kind enough to let me know of your arrival yourself next time. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> That being said, I'm glad to hear you are back. Momoi-san has been particularly </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <em><span>excited for your arrival.</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Sry </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Bz unpacking n getting the house ready </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Slipped my mind </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Looking fwd 2 seeing u n Satsuki tho</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Tetsu:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Weird how you never forget to let Kagami-kun know of your arrival.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aomine snorted at Tetsu's teasing jab, although he couldn't deny the subtle accusation. It was fifty-fifty at best letting the others in the rainbow troupe know when his expected arrival date was and when he actually arrived. He never failed to let Kagami know when he arrived for the summer though. But that was different.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <span> That's different</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Tetsu:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> The situation is different? Or Kagami-kun is different?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> We're not talking about this on my 1st day bak </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Besides bball is life</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> Fine. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> To be clear, that doesn't make any sense and I think you know it doesn't. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> You know what I'm talking about, Aomine-kun. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> Momoi-san wants me to tell you that there is a fire on the beach tonight. It'll be in </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <em><span>the usual spot by the outcropping and tidal pools.</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Rainbow troupe?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> No one calls us that, Aomine-kun. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Tetsu:</em></b><em><span> It'll be a large party. It has been too windy the last few nights to host the summer </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <em><span>break fire so assume all of us locals will be there.</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Noice</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Tetsu:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> I assume that means you will be there. Momoi-san will be thrilled.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aomine exited his text thread with Tetsu, his evening plans now set. A beach fire on his first day back would be a good way to end the day and a good way to see everyone. Tetsu's jab about letting other people beside Kagami know he was back would be moot because attending the fire would let them know. Two birds, one stone and a partridge in a pear tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next in his text notifications was Kise. His thumb hovered over the name, hesitant for no other reason than the little bubble on Kise's thread was in the double digits. That, and the blond had the tendency to run his mouth and say things that drove Aomine batshit. The boy had no filter on his mouth, and generally got away with it using his boyish charms. Aomine knew better though.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Do u like hurting my feelings Aominecchi? </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> What does Kagamicchi have that I dont? </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> U never forget to let him no when ur coming here </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Meanwhile I txt u as soon as break starts to keep me updated </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> And im lucky if u even txt back! </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> I thought we were friends </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Did u 2 play bball this morning? </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> U did didnt u </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> He doesnt even play regularly! </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Y didnt u invite me </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> U cant see it but im crying rn </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Soooo many tears bcuz Aominecchi is such a meanie </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Aominecchi </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Aominecchi </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> AoMiNeCcHi </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> AOMINECCHI </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kise:</em></b><em><span> Ur ignoring me rnt u</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Yes.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>The dancing ellipses indicating Kise was typing out his response popped onto the screen and Aomine backed out of the thread. He'd deal with Kise's dramatics later, or never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next and final text notification was from Kagami, sent recently. Aomine tapped Kagami's name and opened the thread.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Fire 2nite</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Tetsu told me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> U going?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Ye ye </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> U?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Yeah</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Not quite ready to let the conversation drop, Aomine considered asking Kagami out for food but threw the idea out. They already got enough shit from their friends that they were fused at the hip during the summer, Aomine didn't need to give them more fuel for the fire. It was clear they already all decided that Aomine's neglect in telling them of his arrival was good cannon fodder. Spending more or less his entire first day with Kagami would probably cause the dumpster fire to go out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With little idea of where to take the conversation, Aomine asked the first question that popped into his head.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <span> What r u wearing?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Like to the fire or right now?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aomine's eyebrow arched up and a smirk worked its way onto his face. He had meant to the fire but here Kagami was opening new doors for the blunette. How considerate of him.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <span> Fire</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Dunno prolly whatever I decide to put on</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Does that mean ur not wearing nything right now?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Just got out of the shower</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Pic?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Aomine held his breath as the dancing ellipses popped up next to Kagami's name only to disappear. They popped up once more but disappeared again to be replaced by a loading bar. A continuous chant of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowaynowaynoway</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thing in Aomine's brain. He swung his legs off of the couch and sat up, feet planted to the ground and shoulders tense in excitement. If his hands trembled a little bit, he ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loading bar filled, paused, and disappeared to be replaced by a picture. Aomine brought his phone so close to his face that his nose nearly touched the screen. He squinted his eyes as his brain registered what he was seeing before he burst out into a loud laugh, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his mirth came back under control, Aomine looked down at the picture on his phone, little huffs of laughter bursting forth. His screen was filled with an expanse of lightly tanned skin, black lines weaving their way over the sharp cut collarbones and hard pecs. He could see the black lines that were beginning to crawl up a long, tanned neck and were highlighting the tendons within. The top of the picture had captured the line of a strong jaw and chin. But what had Aomine laughing was the prominent middle finger on display.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine: </em>
    </b>
    <span>Is that an invitation?*</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Fuck off</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> How about on ;)</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Get out of my face </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Y do I put up with u</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Bcuz im devilishly handsome</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Ur devilishly something alright</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Bcuz im a basketball god</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Eh.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Bcuz ud be sad boi wo me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Ill give u that 1</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> U think im gorgeous</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Kagami:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> I think ur insane</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Its ok I wont tell nyone u wanna smooch me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Im going 2 drown u in the sound </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Itll look like an accident and no one will ask questions </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Ur funeral will be tragic and beautiful </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Ill even say something and work up some tears</span></em></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Im saving a copy of this convo </span>
    </em>
    <em></em>
      <span></span><br/>

    
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> Ill bring u down w me </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span><br/>
</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>     Aomine:</em>
    </b>
    <em></em>
    <span> Tetsu will no somethings....fishy</span>
  </p>
  <p><b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Im done with u. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <b><em>Kagami:</em></b><em><span> Ill c u 2nite</span></em></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>"Talking to Kagami-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shouted expletive Aomine let out was nothing short of deafening. He fumbled his phone, trying to snatch at it as it tumbled from his hands to land at his feet, the sound of its landing muffled by a rug. His heart did its best to escape from his chest and, only a little worried it might actually burst out, Aomine gripped his tank over his chest. Blue eyes wide and wild, Aomine whipped around toward the hallway entrance, spotting his father whose lips were twitching something fierce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?" Aomine yelled with no expectation of an answer. The fingers clutching at his chest began to relax and he rubbed at his sternum to make sure it hadn't cracked from the beating of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Language, Daiki," tittered his father as the elder Aomine walked further into the living room. He slipped his laptop bag atop the breakfast bar and rounded it to make his way into the kitchen. The elder cast his gaze first at Aomine, a secretive smile on his face, and then at the TV. "Good show."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine turned his attention to the TV screen and found that he had turned on a nature documentary. The soothing voice was in English though so he could understand most of what was being said but he didn't need to, to enjoy the visuals. The clear, sharp picture displayed nature in bright colours that were almost natural. The birds-of-paradise flitting across the screen were beautiful. Not as beautiful as the marine life Aomine had grown up around but he could still recognize the beauty of the birds and understand why people would want to study them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On screen, a plain-looking bird was hopping sideways away from a dancing bird with bright plumage. "What are they talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mating rituals," came the simple reply from the kitchen. Aomine could hear his father rummaging around the fridge. "Have you had lunch yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," was Aomine's simple reply as he bent over and picked his phone back up. Rather than look at it though, he threw it with little ceremony onto the low table in front of him before settling back into the couch. The dancing birds called for his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sandwiches?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't answer my question from before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm?" Aomine hummed. He turned his head toward the direction of the kitchen but his eyes didn't pull away from the screen. He aborted the attempt to face his father, awed by the black bird with turquoise feathers shimmying around in a desperate attempt to attract a mate. Plain bird after plain bird flitted away though, unimpressed by the male's display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you talking to Kagami-kun when I came in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Aomine said as he bobbed his head in affirmation. It took him a moment to realize his father probably hadn't seen the motion if he was in the midst of making sandwiches and said aloud, "yeah, we were texting. How'd you guess though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father's warm, dry chuckle echoed from the kitchen and that did draw Aomine's attention from the birds. He turned toward the breakfast bar just as his father appeared on the other side, plates stacked with sandwiches in hand. He wore the secretive smile again as he slid one plate across the breakfast bar, an offering to the younger. "You only smile like that when you're playing basketball or talking to Kagami-kun. And since I can plainly see that you're not playing basketball..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father let the obvious hang in the air, eyebrow arched and awaiting Aomine's denials of the obvious. He set his own plate down in front of him and picked up a sandwich, eyes dancing with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine pushed himself to standing and stalked over to the breakfast bar, a scowl on his face and a low growl in his throat. He pulled the stool out from it's position beneath the bar and placed himself atop of it, pulling the plate of sandwiches closer to himself. "I do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Aomine said with the typical teenage defiance as he raised a sandwich toward himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like an idiot," replied his father, affecting his most sage-like voice, a teacher to his young grasshopper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need this from you, too," replied Aomine in a garbled growl, the bite of his sandwich he was working on only half-chewed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand why you don't just date the boy," his father said, turning from the breakfast bar to pull open a cupboard. He removed two glasses and turned on the faucet, giving the water time to turn cold. He knocked the cupboard closed while he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Summer romances are overdone," replied Aomine after he swallowed his bite, taking up another one as soon as he was able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said it had to end with summer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine eyed his father's back as the other placed one glass, and then the other, beneath the running water. His father flipped the water off and turned back to the breakfast bar, lifting one glass to his lips while sliding the other toward Aomine with his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one, I guess. But it's kind of hard to keep up a relationship like that when one party is incommunicado for half of the year," replied Aomine as he picked up the proffered glass and took a deep drink from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two seem to do just fine now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's different when you're just friends," Aomine replied, a little more defensive than he had meant to be. He just didn't know how to explain to his father that it was, indeed, different when two people were just friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't realize you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends," his father replied lightly, an amused look crossing his face and making the elder look ten years younger. "I figured after I caught you two making out in the genkan you were at least a little more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad!" Aomine cried out, embarrassment lighting up his face. He knew that despite his tanned skin, his father would be able to pick up on the blush working its way up to his forehead. He could even feel the tops of his ears getting a little warm at his father's statement. "We weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>making out</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We were- we just- it was just a kiss!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," his father hummed as he took another sip of water, an '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-don't-believe-you</span>
  </em>
  <span>' look displayed like a shining billboard on his face. Aomine could see the mirth in his old man's eyes and he growled at his dad knowing that the amusement was on his behalf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm serious!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh, young love," his father mused as he set his glass of water back onto the bar. "First kisses, whispered confessions, making lov-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad! Please! Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, fine," his father said with a laugh, waving a hand in Aomine's face. A beat passed and Aomine watched as his father's laughter turned into a sad, quiet sigh. His face became solemn and the glitter in his eyes took on a doleful quality. "It's a shame your mother couldn't be here. She would have loved Kagami-kun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his father's quiet words, Aomine dropped his gaze to the empty plate in front of him. His eyes picked out the small bread crumbs left behind from the sandwiches. His hands gripped at each other in his lap, fingers twisting against one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think so?" Aomine asked, his voice quiet and solemn. He didn't really remember his mother so he had to rely on his father at times like these to tell him what she was like. Sometimes, just as he fell asleep, he'd see a flash of teeth peaking through a smile or the feeling of warm fingers on his cheek. He didn't know if they were memories or wishful thinking though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know so, kid," he heard his father say before he felt his father's hands ruffling his hair. Aomine looked up as his father as he drew his hand away but not before nudging a knuckle against Aomine's cheek. Aomine watched as his father collected the plates and turned to place them in the sink. His father turned on the water to give the plates a quick rinse before setting them aside for a better washing later. However, rather than turning back to face Aomine, his father wrapped his hands on the lip of the sink and leaned his weight on them. Aomine could see the sad, tense lines of his father's broad shoulders. He only heard his father's sigh because he was listening for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for bringing the mood down, Daiki," his father said, voice light and head dropping to hide between his shoulders. Aomine frowned at his father's back but not because he was upset with his dad. He didn't like that his father felt the need to apologize about bringing up his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to apologize for talking about her, you know. I like it," Aomine all but mumbled. He knew his father heard him though, could see his father's head tilt and the tension in his father's shoulders unwind. "I didn't get to know her so it's nice to hear you talk about her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine's father sighed a small laugh and let his hands fall from gripping the sink. He turned to face Aomine, a small, sad smile on his face. It crinkled the corner of his cool eyes that looked a little wetter than they had before. He looked simultaneously older and younger, an overlap of what his father looked like twenty years ago and what he'd look like in twenty years. Aomine knew the weight of his mother's death was something the elder had carried, as sudden and unexpected as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing away from the counters, the elder walked around the breakfast bar and into Aomine's space. He reached out to the younger, gripping him tight by the shoulder and tugging the boy in. Aomine let himself tip forward until his chin rested on his father's shoulder and brought up his arms to wrap around his father's torso. The two shared a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a good kid, Daiki. I did alright with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, I'm the best and we both know it," Aomine replied with a watery laugh, although he wouldn't admit it. His father's words were important. It hadn't always been easy for his father, and, at times, Aomine had only made it harder. They fought and argued and didn't always see eye-to-eye. Middle school had been especially rough on their relationship when Aomine had fallen into a deep, downward spiral. Even Kagami had had a hard time dealing with Aomine at that point in his life. It had taken his father breaking down and crying in front of Aomine for him to realize he needed help, needed to shape up. It made him realize that no matter what he did, his father would always be there for him, that he'd always have Aomine's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father pulled back, laughing at Aomine's statement as he scrubbed his face with his hands. The action mused his father's hair and pushed his glasses askew but Aomine could see that his dad had pulled out of the mini-slump. His father coughed to clear his throat and then rubbed his hands against his pants, a motion Aomine recognized as his father collecting himself. He'd seen him do it numerous times before presenting his work in front of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what are your plans for tonight?" his father asked, switching gears. Moments like the one they just had were nice but the Aomine men didn't like to dwell too long in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beach fire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father heaved a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose just above his glasses. His whole face morphed into something akin to a gassy toddler. "Please be careful. And don't fall asleep hugging the toilet again, yea?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine laughed at his father's reaction, shoulders shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No promises."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Incorrect Quote:</p>
<p>Aomine: You love me, right, Kagami?<br/>Kagami: Normally, I'd say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don't like it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hakase: Japanese title/honorific used for someone more educated than the speaker.  Often refers to a professor of sorts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>